Panicz/I/24
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2= | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Część II Rozdział I | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XXIV Rozmowa ojca z synem w Worczynie stawała się coraz drażliwsza. Pan Turski, odpowiednio nastrojony, przemawiał tonem, o którym mówiono w okolicy, że jest dyktatorskim. Marian dowodził porywczo; czasem dźwięczał mu w głosie gniew, starannie ukrywany przez szacunek dla ojca, nie przez bojaźń, często płonął zapał. Obaj dążyli do jednego celu, tylko różnie określonego; ojciec pragnął syna do siebie nagiąć, narzucić mu swą wolę, syn chciał koniecznie przekonać ojca i rzecz załatwić polubownie. Ale temperatura dysputy była już wysoka. – Jednakże pomimo tych, „być może”... zbawiennych rad ojca, proszę raz jeszcze, aby ojciec nie płacił za mnie kary i żadnych starań nie robił w celu uwolnienia mnie od odpowiedzialności. Jestem pełnoletnim, samodzielnym i postępuję wedle własnych przekonań – mówił Marian. – To rzeczywiście bardzo chwalebne! Te twoje własne przekonania zaprowadzą cię do więzienia. Ogromny zaszczyt! Turski aresztowany! Tego jeszcze w naszej rodzinie nigdy nie bywało; dwór stary w Turowie będzie skompromitowany. – Ojciec to nazywa kompromitacją? Ach tak? No, więc przed czterdziestu paru laty, dziadek mój dał początek; były nocne najścia na Turów, prowadzenie do więzienia pod sztykami... Zresztą, ja to znam tylko z opowiadań ojca; ojciec widział te rzeczy naocznie. Ja to uważam za chlubę naszej rodziny. Cenię pamięć dziada za to, że takim być potrafił. – Tamto przebrzmiało. I to co innego! Ogólny prąd, fakt olbrzymi, pociągający całe społeczeństwo. Kto się wyłączał, tego piętnowano, największe rozumy, trzeźwe, stalowe umysły szły, bo inaczej – hańba! Wówczas rozsądek umilkł. Ale to dzisiejsze? Ten owczy pęd rozhulanych urwiszów, pod wpływem lżejszego podmuchu, ten lekkomyślny hałas bezcelowy, to ma wywoływać podobne konkluzje?... A! nigdy się z tym nie zgodzę. I na co, po co?... Czy biskup potrzebuje takich owacji, takich szopek niezgodnych z jego powagą pasterską? Czy te banderie miały mu dodać świętości wobec tłumów, nienaruszalności wobec władzy? Szukaliście guza i jest. Teraz to tylko ubliżenie dla biskupa, że za entuzjastyczne powitanie go, wszyscy krzykacze będą siedzieli w areszcie. Więc powtarzam, że dla nas to kompromitacja, bośmy skarceni jak dokazujące dzieciaki, a dla biskupa nauczka, aby na drugi raz stanowczo nie pozwalał na urządzanie takich karkołomnych hec. – Proszę ojca, biskup tego nie wymagał, to tylko zapał nasz rodowy, chęć uczczenia chwili wielce doniosłej, jaką był dla naszej okolicy ingres pasterski. Tu w tym kraju, gdzie każda skiba ziemi krwią zwilżona, gdzie przez tyle lat płynęły gorzkie łzy ludu, tu nagle błyska światło tolerancji. Blask jej olśnił oczy szarych mas i oczy inteligencji, patrzącej przez szereg pokoleń na mękę tubylców. Czyż to nie mogło pobudzić nawet do szału? Chcieliśmy fakt szczęśliwy możliwie podkreślić, okazać jawnie, jak miłujemy nasze dogmaty, jak nasza religia jest nam droga i jak potrafimy okazać to, witając na tej nieszczęsnej ziemi dostojnika kościelnego, który samym zjawieniem się tu niesie tłumom otuchę, po tylu pogromach. – Mój Marysiu, dobre to wszystko co mówisz, ale bezsensowne. Krzyk wznosić z powodu poważnych pobudek, to dzieciństwo. Można było całej ceremonii ingresu nadać ton właściwy. – To znaczy?! – podchwycił Marian. – Bardziej odpowiadający charakterowi uroczystości – rzekł Turski. – Czyli, że przyjąć biskupa cicho, bez zapału, z lękiem nawet i z oglądaniem się, czy nie stoją gdzie z boku żandarmi – mówił Maryś gorzko. Nastąpiło milczenie. Pan Turski przybladł, oczy błyszczały mu niecierpliwością. Rzekł bezbarwnie: – Jesteś krańcowy i nie umiesz traktować rzeczy w normalnym oświetleniu, zapaleńcom być łatwo. Skoro jednak stoisz na stanowisku obywatela kraju i filaru rodu Turskich, toś powinien wyzbyć się niezdrowych poglądów. Trzeba na życie patrzyć trzeźwo, takim je widzieć, jakim ono jest, nie zaś spoglądać nań z punktu widzenia egoistycznego, by dogadzać każdej fantazji, wylęgłej we własnej lub cudzej... szałapuckiej głowie. – Za pozwoleniem, ojcze! Egoizm jest wtedy, gdy ktoś dla własnej wygody wyzbywa się zapału, nie podlega żadnym porywom, tylko spokojnie wegetuje. To bezpieczniejsze, bez kwestii! Skoro okna pozamykane, znosić duszność, bez własnego impulsu, aby te okna poroztwierać i wchłonąć świeżego powietrza. Gnić w stęchliźnie, nie tęsknić za światłem, za nowym prądem. Tego ja nie potrafię. Uważam sobie za zaszczyt, że mam nowe pragnienia i że do nich dążę. – Daleko na nich zajdziesz! Trzeba umieć zastosowywać pragnienia do okoliczności. Nie marzyć w zimie o niezapominajkach. – A jeśli bliską jest już wiosna? – spytał Maryś z akcentem. Pan Turski zadrżał. Przeszył syna badawczym wzrokiem. – Co przez to rozumiesz? Czy może drugi szus? Chcesz być jednym ze wskrzesicieli nowej epoki? – A jeśli ona już ku nam idzie? Niesiona nie na barkach możnych, o nie! bo ci śpią snem sprawiedliwych, ale na zgiętych plecach tych najniższych pracowników ziemi. – Marianie!... Zmierzyli się wzrokiem, jak sztyletami. – Byłżebyś ty?... – Tak, ojcze! Ja należę do nowych, myślą, poglądami i... chciałbym czynem. – Tego tylko brakowało – rzekł Turski załamując ręce. – Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego ciebie głównie napastują o tę karę za banderię. Bo masz opinię niespokojnego ducha. Stawiasz w Turowie szkoły, urządzasz wiece, przyjmujesz u siebie chłopów na jakieś z nimi pogadanki, czy narady. Wiem o tym i myślałem, żeś tylko demokratą do czasu, aż się przekonasz, że chłopi nie są tak idealni i godni miłości, jaką ty ich obdarzasz. Ale dziś widzę, żeś niebezpieczniejszy, niż sądziłem. – Dla kogo ojcze?... Dla kogo jestem tak niebezpieczny? – Dla siebie samego nawet, dla naszej rodziny, dla kraju! – wybuchnął Turski wzburzony. – Ale proszę niech się ojciec nie drażni. Ja nie popełniam zbrodni, będąc takim, jak jestem. Innym być nie potrafię. Co mi to w życiu przyniesie, nie wiem? lecz lojalnie myśleć i żyć „po ukazu” nie będę! – Tak! Wyłamujesz się ze wszystkich tradycji rodowych, idziesz za własnym instynktem... na manowce! Chcesz być czerwieńcem! Ty młody Turski! Ty mój syn jedyny! – Ojcze, proszę o spokój! Nic się jeszcze nie stało. O jakich manowcach ojciec mówi? – Mówię o Korzyckiej, o tym, że postępujesz wbrew mej woli, że kalasz przez to zasady nasze, że je... hańbisz... że... Maryś blady spojrzał na ojca strasznym wzrokiem. – Że co jeszcze? – spytał głucho. – Jaką jeszcze obelgę ojciec dla niej obmyśli? Słucham? Co dalej?... Turski przestał nad sobą panować. – Milcz! – krzyknął drżącym głosem. – Nie masz prawa przemawiać tak do ojca! Rozumiesz?!... Marian wstał, miał twarz nieboszczyka. – Ojciec również nie powinien mi bronić szczęścia dla jakichś urojonych przesądów. Żonę ja sam sobie wybiorę, już wybrałem i nikt, nikt, nawet rodzony ojciec, nie wzbroni mi tego. – Nie jesteś wybredny! Ja zabronię zawsze, skoro zechcę, ale... nie jesteś wybredny! Córka Korzyckiego z Zapędów miałaby być moją synową? Parantela iście godna zazdrości. Papo... wiadomy, o którym nikt w okolicy dalszej i bliższej dobrze nigdy nie powiedział, braciszek jeszcze ponętniejszy: siedzi pod kluczem, delikatnie się wyrażając i za co?... Oto za sfałszowanie weksli, co już przybrało takie rozmiary, że został napiętnowany w pismach, a w końcu prawo go dosięgło i umiejscowiło. Powtarzam, śliczna parantela! Maryś stał, jakby pod batami. Doznał chwilowego wrażenia, że Gustaw jest jego bratem i że on za niego cierpi. Straszliwe upokorzenie, gryzący wstyd owładnął nim z tytaniczną siłą. Uczuł żal do ojca, do siebie, sam nie wiedząc za co, i żal do Maryli. Ale głównie żałosną swą skargę wysłał do obu Korzyckich, skargę bolesną, ale aż naiwną, bo przemawiał do nich z wyrzutem: – Po coście to zrobili? Po co mnie unieszczęśliwiacie?... Turski mówił dalej: – Z Korzycką nie pozwolę żenić się synowi, za nic! To sobie wytłumacz raz na zawsze i ona niech o tym nie myśli. To wykluczone! To nie jest żona dla Turskiego. Maryś otrzeźwiał. Zaczął mówić wolno, ciągnąc wyrazy, ale z mocą: – Ona również o ten... wielki honor, nie dba zupełnie. Może ojciec być spokojny, niebezpieczeństwo minęło. Panna Korzycką zaręczyła się z baronem Poszyngierem, nie będzie panią na Turowie, tylko milionerką kurlandzką. Zaległa ciszą. Turski był ogłuszony niespodziewaną wieścią, myślał na razie, że syn żartuje. Ale młodzieniec zawołał szyderczo: – Szczęsna nowina! Ha! ha! Ostry turkot przed gankiem zadudnił gwałtownie. Spojrzeli w okno. – Przyjechał Denhoff! – rzekł Turski – ale do kogo tak wymachuje rękoma i coś woła?.. Jeszcze chwila i wpadł do pokoju Denhoff, za nim Ira i Ziula. „Panicz” był jak w obłędzie. – Wolność! Równość! Niepodległość! – wrzasnął dzikim głosem. – Co panu jest?! – To państwo jeszcze nie wiedzą?!... Wbiegła przerażona pani Turska, obecni pomyśleli na razie, że Denhoff zwariował. Ale on nagle spoważniał. Wyjął z kieszeni gazetę, rozwinął i przeczytał głośno słowa, rozbrzmiewające w tej chwili po całym kraju, wszędzie przyjmowane z jednakowym wzruszeniem: „Konstytucja! Wczoraj została ogłoszoną”. Głos młodzieńca drżał z wrażenia. Wrażenie to udzieliło się zebranym. A Ryszard wzniósł ręce w górę i krzyknął: – Wiwat konstytucja! Wiwaat! Wszyscy doznali jakby słonecznego porażenia. Pan Turski wyrwał dziennik z rąk Denhoffa i drugi raz przeczytał te same, ważne słowa. – Konstytucja! A więc nowa epoka. Może to nowa wiosna?!